Brucas Always and Forever
by The True Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Lucas has had many girls in his life but only one that has affected his life so much. When her life is endangered will he risk it all for her.


**I wrote this becasue i felt like Brucas came so natural for the show and Leyton feels so forced. Discalmir: I do not own One tree hill.**

_

* * *

_

-People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. Brooke Davis

_-I wanted you to fight for me. And tell me that you would rather be alone than with anyone else! Brooke Davis_

Lucas walked into Brooke's apartment. He looked around, the apartment was a mess and a loud sound was coming from Brooke's room. He slowly picked up a bat that was lying on the floor and began to walk toward her room. As he slowly opened her door he noticed Brooke was in the corner with a man standing in front of her with a gun.

Lucas began to sneak up on the man who had not noticed him yet, Brooke shook her head trying to tell Lucas to leave, but Lucas didn`t listen and he began to walk closer to the guy.

"Tell me Brooke where is your money," said the man

"It`s in my bag," said Brook moving her hands to tell Lucas to go away.

The man confused by Brooke's motions turned around and saw Lucas and quickly pointed his gun at Lucas.

"Who are you, her lover?" he asked angrily.

"No, I'm her friend," said Lucas dropping the bat and holding his hands in the air.

"Lucas just run, you can`t leave Peyton and your child!" yelled Brooke.

"Shut it, bitch!" said the man turning at Brooke.

Lucas took this moment to punch the man in the head. The man looked angrily at Lucas and shot him right in the stomach. Lucas fell to his knees as the man grabbed him by his hair.

"Idiot should have minded your own business," said the man punching Lucas in the face sending him to the ground.

The man aimed his gun at Lucas` face and began to taunt the young author.

"Haha, guess you didn`t get the memo, heroes always die," he laughed as Brooke grabbed the bat that had fallen on the ground and was walking towards the assailant.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this boy, but I can`t let you live now," he said as He readied the trigger.

At that moment Brooke slammed the bat into the man's head causing him to crash to the ground. The man's finger pulled the trigger but his hand swerved sending the bullet right into Lucas` chest. The man looked at Brooke and tried to get up but Brooke slammed the bat breaking his legs.

Brooke then ran to where Lucas had fallen. Her left hand held his back and her right held his head. Lucas looked at Brooke his eyes seeing his entire life before him, the destiny shoot, the school shooting, the day he brung Brooke to the Riverside court and made her a part of his life, and the day he almost caught ammonia in the rain with Brooke.

Blood dripped from his mouth as he began to speak.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, it was you all along, I was scared of letting you in so I hid in Peyton, but all this time, you have been the girl for me. I love you Brooke Davis," mumbled Lucas finally realizing what he had hidden in his heart so long ago. Lucas eyes began to close.

"Lucas, don`t you dare leave me again!" she screamed tears running down her face as she placed her head by his heart.

A couple minutes later Brooke stood outside the hospital, blood covered the left side of her face where only a few minutes ago she had laid it on Lucas` heart. Brooke held Lucas` almost lifeless body in her hands as she walked into the hospital.

As she entered a bunch of nurses ran to her and put Lucas on a stretcher and carried him to the emergency room. As Brooke watched them take the love of her life away her body became week, her heart felt like it had been shot and her legs began to stumble. The next minute she was on the ground, different nurses had run to see if she was ok.

They rolled her onto her back and check to make sure if she was ok.

"Doctor is she ok?" asked a nurse watching a doctor listen to Brooke`s heart.

"It looks like her heart may have stopped; we have to get this girl to an emergency room."

As the Nurses rolled Brooke on a stretcher Brooke was able to look over at the room Lucas was in, they were taking her to the room next door.

Brooke could hear everything that was happening in the next room as if she and Lucas were one person. She could hear the doctors; she could hear his heart beating slower and slower.

"Doctor, the boy he is dead."

"Where beginning to lose her."

"No, we can`t lose two people at once."

"We lost her," said one doctor as Brooke breath exhaled for the last time.

An hour later Peyton entered with her son. When she saw that her best friend and husband had died together on the same night on the same day she began to cry. Her heart overwhelmed she fell onto her knees.

"Peyton," came a voice.

"Peyton looked up to see Jake standing in front of her.

* * *

**Ok so i hoped you like it, I just started watching One Tree Hill and I`m at season 3 ep 17 and originly i was a Leyton fan in season one when it felt more natural, but it just feels that Leyton from what i`m seing is being forced while Brucas came so naturlly and fate just seemed to be for Brucas(destiny shot), until the actors got real life involved. I still have hope in Brucas and one tree hill. **


End file.
